


Rain

by Loupmont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Picnics, Rain, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont
Summary: Sylvain and Felix's plans are ruined by the rain. Can they salvage it? Day 4 of Sylvix Week: Rain.





	Rain

This morning, the day was shaping up to be a great day for a picnic. The sunlight poured its golden flakes through the tall trees, birds sung their songs, and the flowers had opened up. Now? All that poured was rain, all the birds were silent, and the flowers closed up again because it was too cold.  
Sylvain had been preparing the sandwiches and placing them in the wicker basket when the rain started. He sighed, placed the ingredients back in the cold storage, and carried the basket to the dormitory. First, he had to break the news to Felix, then resign himself to his dorm to eat the sandwiches by himself. If Felix wasn't in his room, he was likely in the training grounds.  
Sylvain knocked on the door, "Felix? Are you in there? It's raining outside. Our picnic day is ruined."  
At first there was no answer, but he did hear someone milling about in the room. Finally, the door opened and out peered Felix.  
"What do you…oh, Sylvain. Yeah, I saw the rain. That's why I'm not on the grounds today - I knew it would rain."  
"How did you know?"  
Felix explained as if he were a teacher, "Well, this morning before the sun rose, there was a specific pattern to the clouds that hinted at rain."  
"Here I thought the only thing you knew about was swords", chuckled Sylvain.  
"Well, swords exposed to water have a higher chance of rusting."  
"It's a shame it had to rain the day we picked for our picnic. My sandwiches are going to be wasted."  
"No, they won't. Let's eat them together, but inside. I know a nice, quiet place in the monastery where we can eat."  
"Where's that?"  
Felix hummed, "Well, well, I'll surprise you." He grabbed a piece of cloth from his desk, which he usually used to polish his ornamental swords, and blindfolded Sylvain. "I'll lead the way." He spun Sylvain around a few times first, just to confound him.  
"I'll lead the way."  
Felix grabbed Sylvain's hand and led him through the monastery. Eventually, they reached the Knight's Hall. To Felix's relief, it was deserted. He sat Sylvain in one of the chairs surrounding the lit fireplace. Whoever lit it forgot to extinguish it, but that just meant that Felix wouldn't have to light it, which he found annoying to do. He stripped the blindfold from Sylvain, allowing him to finally see where they were.  
"Oh, is this the Knight's Hall? Oh I love this place!"  
"Yes. Let's eat."  
Felix slumped into one of the other chairs, the one immediately to Sylvain's left. He opened the basket, "What kind of sandwiches are these?"  
"There's pheasant and bear. Those were the meats I had available. I hope that's okay."  
Felix cracked a smile, "That's fine with me. As long as it's not sweet, I don't mind." He grasped one of the bear meat sandwiches, "This smells delicious."  
"I prepared the meat myself. I hunted it, I seasoned it, and I roasted it." Sylvain blushed, "I'm not much of a cook but I had Dedue give me a lesson or two, so I can't take all the credit."  
"You faced a bear with a spear? I know you can't shoot a bow to save your life."  
"Yes. I got a little scratched up but your smile made the pain worth it."  
Felix scowled, "You idiot! Don't do that again! You know how I worry about you. At least take Ashe with you!"  
"That's a good idea. I promise that I'll do that next time, okay?" Sylvain leaned in for a kiss.  
Felix gladly accepted, then pulled back when he thought of something to say. "Thank you. I don't want you to die yet."  
"I don't want to, either. I want to have a long life so I can spend it with you." Sylvain squeezed Felix's shoulder, "You are my one and only."


End file.
